


Bud & Bourbon

by TacksforSnacks13



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Marijuana, Mild Language, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacksforSnacks13/pseuds/TacksforSnacks13
Summary: Whatever possessed you to think that you could steal and escape from the Sanctuary, sure as hell got you in a ton of trouble. Negan found out and now he's decided to deal with this personally...meaning, you. Punishment has always had a different meaning for Negan and you're about to choose which method of his to learn your lesson.





	1. The Choice

Negan sat at the opposite end of the room and you stood there quietly taking in your surroundings. His boots scuffed across the old carpet before they found themselves kicked up onto the table in front of him where a black ashtray and white roll lay. It appeared to be a cigarette, but in the time you had spent with Negan, you never caught wind of the possibility of him being a smoker. 

“Got the wheels turning in your head, don’t I darlin’?” Negan spoke, his signature smirk pulling at the side of his mouth as he reached for a lighter in his jacket pocket. 

You hated and yet loved it at the same time how he seemed to pick up on things so easily. It made it a challenge to keep things from him, not that you necessarily had wanted to or needed to. 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Negan finished taking the small white roll to his mouth and lighting the end of it.  
With a sharp inhale and slow exhale, smoke began to pervade the air. The scent arrived to you in no time and it definitely wasn't a cigarette. The musky herbal scent was strong and it finally clicked in your head. The realization occurred to you and you couldn’t help letting a small laugh escape. Negan’s eyebrow raised slowly, as he eyed you intently. He took another hit before speaking again. 

“What’s funny to you?” he asked through the smoke of the joint. 

“I just…didn’t think that those plants would survive this hell on earth.” Negan tilted his head softly to the side before signaling for you to come closer to him. Sitting down next to him in a chair facing a table, he blew away the smoke in the opposite direction from you. 

“Does it bother you?” He questioned. 

“The opposite, actually,” you spoke slyly, and took the chance of getting close to Negan.  
Your hand slipped between the two of you and you took the joint from his fingers. Placing it on your lips, you took a hit. Negan’s eyes flickered, watching as you easily smoked the joint. 

“Clearly not! Fuck’s sake, not bad.” Negan grinned again as you passed it over to him so he would take his turn. 

“I used to to smoke before the world went to shit,” you stated quietly, remembering the faint memories of smoking in your old apartment with a friend or two. Friends that you had no idea whether or not they had survived what happened to the world. Either way, it didn’t matter now. You took another hit of the joint before passing it back to Negan.

"I wouldn’t have pegged you for a toker," he responded with a slow puff of smoke.

"I’m not as innocent as you may think," you replied defiantly and Negan chuckled to himself.

"Is that fucking so?” He leaned closer, pinning you with his amber eyes. 

Suddenly you realized that you may have struck a nerve with Negan and overstepped your boundaries, forgetting the reason why you were in his trailer in the first place. You had only been in Sanctuary for a month or so, after encountering the place accidentally due to your habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“Don’t think for a fucking second that I’ve forgotten that you tried to steal from me and escape,” Negan said sternly. 

His hand moved underneath the table away from your sight and you heart began to pound. You tried to make yourself look as confident as possible, but the sinking sensation in your stomach made it worse as you imagined Negan reaching for Lucille under the table. He flashed his wolfish grin, catching onto the cracking facade of bravery you were trying to put on. With a quick movement that made you almost jump out of your seat, Negan lifted a bottle of bourbon onto the table with a loud thud. 

“Thought smoking was supposed to make you calmer. Here, take this back,” Negan chuckled and passed the ashtray towards you with the lit joint. You sighed slowly and watched him sternly to see if it was some sort of test. 

“You did that on purpose,” you said flatly. 

“Lighten up a little sugar, it was just for fun,” Negan replied while standing up from his chair to move towards the kitchenette. 

In the moment that he had his back turned towards you, your hand moved towards the ashtray to bring the still lit joint to your lips. Watching as Negan opened a cabinet to remove two glasses, a slow cloud of smoke filtered the air from your lips. You couldn’t help but glance under the table quickly to see if Lucille was really there or not. Of course, Negan saw this and moved back to the table with the newfound glasses placed on the in front of you with him seated on the opposite side. 

“If you’re looking for Lucille, she’s not even here so don’t bother,” Negan said while taking the bottle of bourbon into his hand to pour some into the glass in front of you. 

“Well if I’m not here for punishment, then why am I here?” you asked boldly. Negan didn’t miss a beat. 

“I can punish you just as effectively without Lucille you know,” he started pouring the bourbon into his own glass and closing the bottle, “and you’re being pretty goddamn bold despite the fact you almost jumped out that chair a second ago over a fucking bottle on the table, doll.” 

You refused to meet his eyes over that statement and instead placed the joint on the ashtray and passed it towards Negan again. You didn’t even have to look at Negan to see the signature grin on his face, his voice did it for him as he raised his glass. 

“Cheers,” He said with a quick swig. 

Not wanting to push any more boundaries, you picked up the glass in front of you and muttered a low ‘cheers’ in response to him and downed the honey colored bourbon. The dull burn of the alcohol slowly made its way down your throat until it reached your stomach, warming you up from the inside out. Or was that from the fact that you were already not sober in the first place from smoking? God, it’s been forever since you smoked and it was beginning to have an effect on you. 

“Well, if I’m here for punishment it’s off to a good start,” you joked to yourself and watched as Negan took the joint from his lips and placed it between his fingers to follow suit in drinking all the bourbon in one go. 

“Y’know, I don’t have to kill you or hurt you to punish you,” Negan said and moved the ashtray towards you. 

“No? Then what kind of punishment are you talking here?” you asked.

“I wonder how fucking long you can keep this ‘I’m tough’ thing you’ve got going on darlin’, because with a bit of drink and herb, you’ve been speaking your mind easily yet jump every time I move.” Negan proved his point by pushing the chair out from underneath him which screeched loudly as he suddenly stood up, which earned the reaction from you that he worked for. You were startled by his move with no warning and he chuckled to himself. 

“Punishment doesn’t have to be painful for it to make a statement. A damn good punishment is one that makes you fucking remember something over and over again so you don’t fuck up again. It just so happens pain gets that message across loud and fucking clear, you understand?” Negan spoke in a low voice and didn’t sit back down.

You didn’t even bother to take the last hit of the joint that was beginning to smolder in the ashtray in front of you. Instead, you sat still trying to predict Negan’s motive. Since he was still up, he moved towards where the bottle of bourbon was kept and brought it back to the table to quickly refill his glass. He sat back down slowly. 

“But you don’t want to hurt me if you’re willing to smoke and drink with me,” you said pointedly and finally looked Negan in the eye. He returned your look with a shine in his amber eyes that meant you were onto something. 

“Correct!” Negan smiled before drinking the refilled alcohol in his glass. 

“Well then what do you want with me? Because I know you well enough so far to know that I can’t just get away with stealing from you and trying to escape,” you replied and shifted in your seat. 

“Oh it sure as shit ain’t not gonna be that easy for you at all darlin’,” Negan chuckled darkly to himself before taking another swig of his drink, “I’m sure as hell gonna make you earn your freedom from punishment though if you want. I can be reasonable.”  
You scoffed aloud before the white smoke escaped from your lips and permeated the air. 

“Earn freedom? What are you getting at here, Negan?” With a loud slam of his fists on the table, you jumped at the sudden action to his chagrin. He chucked to himself before standing at his full height, looking down at you.

“See the funny thing is that you can act all tough as shit all you want, but you obviously can’t hide the goddamn fact that you’re scared-no, maybe nervous around me,” Negan began and moved to the wooden cabinets of the trailer just behind where his seat was. “There's no fucking need to be so damn jumpy around me, sugar. I don't bite.. unless, of course, you ask me nicely for it.” 

Finally you released a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in. Negan had struck a chord in you. It wasn’t either of those things that had an affect on you. It was more like his unpredictability always kept you on edge, and it was difficult to figure out what he was thinking or what his true intentions were. He was drawing things out on purpose and it didn’t help that you couldn’t read him for the life of you, as much as you tried to since he clearly held the upper hand. Though you didn’t want to admit it either, everytime he moved closer to you it stirred something inside of you. It wasn’t fear...though apprehension was obvious, it was a dark sense of excitement brewing you were beginning to find he was difficult to resist. 

The sound of the cabinet door shutting loudly snapped you out of your thoughts and back to the current situation. The joint that you had puffed on a few moments ago had finally extinguished. Negan walked back over to you and stood behind you. Curiously, you moved around your seat to see him above you moving his eyes to your hand, gesturing with his head to surrender to the joint. Swiftly, you moved your hand to his and passed it over to him. He smirked at you before taking it to his lips and pulling a lighter out of the inside of his jacket. He sat back down, long legs sprawled before him before he set his glass of bourbon on the table and lit the joint hanging from his lips. Smoke began to invade the air again, the familiar scent of the herbs reaching your nose.

“You’ve got me all wrong,” you spoke up and sat up in your seat, “I’m not scared of you.”

“Sure as shit ain’t fooling me,” Negan replied matter of factly blowing smoke from his lips before reaching out to offer you the joint. If anything was gonna work out in your favor and evading punishment like Negan had mentioned, it was time to make things work in your favor. You stood up and stepped in front of him to take the joint, leaning against the table for support, abandoning the distance of you being seated across from him.

“Think what you want, if I were actually scared of you I wouldn’t have stolen from you and tried to escape in the first place if we’re being honest here.”

“And that exactly brings us to where we are right fucking now, don’t it?” Negan stated but quickly rose to attention when you started to lean into him on his seat with your hands at the armrests. His brow furrowed in confusion and then defense, unsure of why you were moving towards his chest. Your heart raced at how much closer you were getting to him and you noticed how his hands gripped the edge of his seat while he braced himself, unsure of what was happening. 

But he made no move to stop you.

Your arms outstretched to both sides of the seat, while one moved towards him slowly to the zipper of his jacket. He watched you intently, still cautious but still not making any effort to stop you. The tips of your fingers touched the cool metal of his jacket zipper. You pulled downwards, showing the white tee shirt that Negan was wearing underneath that signature jacket of his. He still didn’t make an effort to end it. You stopped just above his stomach before moving one hand to the interior of his jacket and his hand quickly grabbed yours in reflex. Your skin felt like electricity was coursing through it as Negan’s hand held yours, then stopping you from going further as he grabbed your wrist. You smirked to yourself and he looked at you sternly, searching for answers, then his eyes moved to your hand.  
Negan's lighter was clenched and you smiled cheekily at him. 

Without skipping a beat, you took away the joint that was still in between his fingers and placed it between your lips. Your knees pressed into Negan’s seat for support while you leaned into him, but not enough to make physical contact, since he still held your wrist.  
Taking advantage of the opportunity, he pulled you closer to him and made you fall forward to into his lap.  
Your face flushed at the contact, now you actually were in his lap and not teasing anymore. It was his turn to grin while he took back his lighter and relit the end of the joint dangling from your lips for you, bringing it back to life. The smoke filled your lungs and you exhaled slowly.

“Don’t forget who’s always in control here, darlin’,” Negan chuckled and took back the joint from your lips while you rolled your eyes at him before starting to move off of him, “hey, hey, now you can stay here if you want. I quite like this new position you’ve put us in. It works quite well for you considering there’s still the matter of your punishment.” 

“What are you gonna do, spank me?” You retorted sarcastically.

“Don’t give me any ideas. This position alone is already mighty fucking tempting.”

“It is?” You asked meekly.

It was clear that this was turning into a game of who had more control and Negan seemed to be fairly enjoying the game. You slowly rolled your hips against him just a single time in his lap, to watch his reaction. A flicker passed through his hazel eyes, something darker was waking up.

“Alright let’s cut to the chase sweetheart. The way I see it you’re not escaping punishment for what you’ve done. I’m a man of rules, you know this,” Negan sighed and you took in his words, “You’re either gonna stay here and take your chances with the walkers, or come back with me to The Sanctuary for a public punishment, or...I can make your punishment much more memorable by other means to get my point across.” 

You didn’t dare make a move. He was giving you a choice. But knowing Negan, was it really a choice with him? Part of you felt heated at the insinuation of his third option.

“What exactly does that last mention mean?” You wondered cautiously.

“It means I make you cum so many goddamn times that you won’t be able to walk straight out of this camper. Fuck, I think I’d much rather see you crawl away to enjoy the view.” Negan chuckled and flashed his grin. The rush of realization hit you, he wasn’t kidding. “Like I said, this position already puts things into motion for one of your punishments, but it doesn’t have to be all bad, darlin’.” 

Negan’s eyes looked up and down at your body as it was still straddled in his lap and he bit his lip in appreciation. It was obvious what option he would choose but I you were caught off guard by his bluntness, though it wasn’t out of character for him. You sure as hell didn’t want to be stranded with the walkers and you knew he meant it as much as he would rather not. You were definitely still a good person to have around during these times of walkers roaming the world, so it wouldn’t be worth wasting away until the inevitable happened. Public punishment? No. You knew what that meant. It meant something far more painful to face. You’ve seen the previous trials and punishments before and wanted to be as far away from that outcome as possible. Without warning, Negan’s hands ran up your thighs to your hips and pulled you close to him. You yelped in surprise and clung around his neck as he stood up and lifted you up into the air. Your thighs clenched around his hips for support while he carried you towards the bed in the corner of the camper and you started to squirm.

“W-wait what are you doing?” you breathed heavily, “I didn’t make a choice yet!” Negan chuckled and he cupped your rear as he bounced you up higher onto him, as you were beginning to fall. 

“Taking precautions, so you have time to think,” Negan stated flatly and placed you on the bed. Without stopping his body loomed over yours. “And time to sober up, now give me your hand” he requested. Apparently you took too long and instead he grabbed your wrist swiftly, yet gently, and before you could even see what he had done, it was done. You shook your wrist in disbelief.

“Handcuffs!?” You questioned hotly. Negan chuckled heartily.

“Shit sweetheart, can’t have you creating a 4th option and running out. I’ll be back soon, think of your options here” he said before tucking a finger under your chin to have you looking up at him.

Negan left without another word but he laughed again to himself before straightening his leather jacket, taking one last look at you handcuffed to the bed giving you a wink, and locking the door behind him leaving you alone with your thoughts in the camper. For a while you listened and heard the sound of the metal door of Negan’s truck open and shut loudly. The engine roared to life and you heard the gravel shift as the truck’s sounds grew more and more distant, leaving you alone with the quiet woods that surrounded the camper and a decision to be made.


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan left you with a choice to make. Weighing your options is a challenge as your situation doesn't have an easy solution...but perhaps it doesn't have to all be bad, just like Negan said, "A damn good punishment is one that makes you fucking remember something over and over again". Knowing Negan, he'll make sure his lesson is learned loud and clear.

Now you had a choice to make. Looking at your wrist, you looked at the handcuff and debated if it was worth trying to figure out how to take it off. That bastard, but you couldn’t shake off the inner realization that you felt something stir deep inside you when he handcuffed you to the bed. Quite honestly, it had to be the lesser of evils when it came to his three punishments. Public punishment back at the Sanctuary? Taking your chances in the wilderness with walkers? Or having a night with him. The fact that you were stuck there showed that Negan meant it and there really wasn’t any escaping what was going to happen. He just made the choice yours.

“Fuck” you sighed and clanged the handcuff against the bed frame. 

It seemed not to be worth it anymore but when you threw yourself backwards to lie in the bed in defeat, a sharp pain stabbed your head. Hissing, you raised yourself up quickly and raised your free hand to your scalp. Suddenly you were thrilled at the fact it happened. A stray pin was still stuck in your hair. You quickly grabbed it and made use of it quickly, bending it into the shape that you needed to pick the handcuff lock.Then a thought occurred to you. If you were gonna commit to the third option of having a night with him…you wanted some type of control in the situation. The corner of your lips raised in a smirk at the idea of seemingly giving into what Negan wanted and flipping the tables on him. After fiddling around with your makeshift lock pick, the handcuffs gave away with a little ‘clink’ and you were free.

Now you could think. Maybe you didn’t have to commit after all, you could run. Who were you kidding, you thought bitterly to yourself. No weapons, no resources, no safety gear, no plan, nowhere to go. The sun was setting, no doubt he’d be back after nightfall. You didn’t have much time anyways.   
Frustrated, you got up from the bed and starting checking the cabinets of the kitchenette. Nothing. Except the one cabinet that still had half a bottle of bourbon in it that was used only a few hours ago. You could still feel it a bit in your system, if you were being honest it sort of gave you an extra push of courage. However your high had faded a while ago. You’d figure it was worth it anyway, to lessen the severity of whatever was to come. You took the bottle out and place it on the table and looked at it before walking over to the window to look outside. The sky was a strong amber and you could see the blue of the night sky starting to take over. It was never a good idea to escape in the night completely unprepared. 

Whatever, you had decided and decided to take a swig from the bottle of bourbon. It warmed you from the inside as you drank and placed it bottle back on the table before sitting in the seat where Negan sat. Finally, it grew dark in the camper and it forced you to get up and find the lights. It took you a little while to find the light switch but your surroundings came back into better view once the lights were on. Suddenly, a shock of cold ran down your spine at the flash of lights that caught your eyes in the window. Negan! Shit! You darted towards the bed instantly and hid the lock pick in your back pocket before loosely clinking the handcuff back on your wrist. You decided to look like you were napping and curled up at the corner of the bed and would wake when he entered. A few seconds passed before the sound of the truck’s engine hovered closer until it cut completely. The truck door slammed shut and you could hear a faint whistle. You rolled your eyes at it. Negan’s footsteps got closer and closer until the camper’s door swung open and he walked into view and closed the door behind himself, locking it in the process. Your heart rate increased by two beats at hearing the faint lock secure so you “woke up” and sat up on the bed, making an effort to show the illusion you were still actually handcuffed. He smiled. 

“Well hello sleeping beauty. Did you get enough time to think about the shit you’re in?” Negan grinned wolfishly. You nodded your head in response. “Good girl. So what’s it gonna fucking be? Because what happens next depends entirely on what you decide next” You breathed deeply before looking directly at him. 

“You said punishment doesn’t have to all be bad…right?” You began, lowering your gaze. Negan at this point was already nearing opposite to where you were. 

“Yeah. I sure as hell remember saying that with you in my lap, in fact.” He replied, “So what are you getting at here? What’s your choice?” You felt your face growing warmer and warmer while you couldn’t meet the increasing tension between you two. 

“I’m going with that one. That…punishment which isn’t all bad” You barely mustered and Negan hovered directly above you before getting eye level with you. 

“Is this your final decision?” He questioned and his tone was much more sincere. You looked at him directly while nodding and met his hazel eyes. “Use your words."

“Yes..” You replied back and Negan’s signature smirk returned to his face. 

“Hell, now we’re getting somewhere” He said but before he could even move, you closed the space between you two and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him onto the bed. You took advantage of the opportunity to release yourself from the handcuffs he thought still held you down and had him directly underneath you again.   
“Oh sweetheart you are full of shit full of surprises aren’t you?” Negan chuckled, “I knew you weren’t cuffed the entire time, granted I thought you’d run instead but guess you’d figure out by now your chances are fucking better off with me here than out there.” He said and deep down you knew he was right. You just wanted to feel some ounce of control, but knowing Negan punishment was inevitable. 

“Let me guess where you hid the key….” He teased and his hands met your hips and traveled behind you. 

The heat that was rising in your face traveled throughout the rest of your body as his hands roamed over you. You didn’t want to admit it but his touch alone did things to you on another level. It was starting to become clearer that he knew this too. His hand slid over your rear as he dug into your back pocket to find the makeshift lock pick. He chuckled and threw it across the room. 

“Damn impressive, honestly. But I knew you’d pull something like that so I came prepared” Negan spoke and flipped you over so you were laying on your back now and he hovered over you. 

“Where does the punishment part take place here?” You bravely retorted and he looked down at you smugly. 

“I’m a man of my word. I said punishment didn’t have to all be bad…” Negan lowered himself to the side of your face and his lips ghosted over the shell of your ear. 

You mentally slapped yourself at the yelp that escaped your lips when he started placing airy kisses along the side of your neck and collarbone. Your heart rate began to increase again, the sound of his kisses causing your head to feel dizzy. He began sucking and nipping here and there, sending jolts of electricity across your skin wherever his lips met. You tried to stifle a sigh that escaped your lips once he’d finally kissed you. It wasn’t long before his tongue met yours and your body began moving underneath his.

“Oh damn, babygirl. You’re in for a rude awakening” Negan whispered while taking hold of your hands and raising them above your head. 

You couldn’t help but feel even more flushed as the position alone made you more vulnerable but that wasn’t enough for Negan. He flipped you over swiftly so that your back faced him. He began fastening rope around your wrists and fastened them above you, enjoying his handiwork. You pulled against the newfound ropes and felt warmth spreading below your abdomen but strained to turn over your shoulder while still laying on your stomach to see Negan’s expression. 

“You asked me when does your punishment begin? It starts right goddamn now thanks to your fucking fantastic suggestion earlier about what to do with you” Negan said, “Come on, up.” He stated while tapping your hips so you’d raise your lower half while keeping your arms above you, raising your rear at attention for him. 

Your chest pressed against the mattress and you braced yourself for whatever would happen next. You felt so humiliated just being there on your knees, rear raised at attention for Negan just like he commanded. But at the same time it did things to you on a darker, hidden side of you that wouldn’t dare to admit you enjoyed quite yet. His hands caressed you gently before they made their way to the waistband of your jeans.

“I-if I’m being honest..” You began breathily, your heart pounding in anticipation, “I remember mentioning spanking...not rope.” Negan laughed aloud, tracings his fingers on the bare skin underneath your jeans. He leaned in over you lightly pressing his chest to your back to get close to the shell of your ear. 

“But you’re not opposed to it, now are you?” He whispered, his lips gently grazed the side of your neck while his hands undid your jeans and he pulled them slightly down. He stopped when you gasped softly. Truth be told you were struggling to keep yourself contained. Literally bending over to him was getting you bothered in all the right surprising ways. 

“Are you?” He questioned again. 

“No. I’m not” You replied and looked back at Negan, swaying your hips slightly against him and pulling at the rope at your bound wrists.   
He smiled and pulled your jeans below your rear exposing your skin to the air. You felt the anticipation growing in your chest and between your legs at whatever Negan decided to do next. Feeling his hands smooth over your backside, you couldn't help arching into his touch which made you pull on the ropes around your wrists again. 

“‘Atta girl, just the fucking view here is making me dizzy” Negan complimented. Your face felt hot and you turned over your shoulder to look at him directly. He bit his lip grinning as he scanned you indirectly, obviously enjoying what he saw, until he realized you were looking. 

“Hey, keep those pretty eyes forward. Don't fucking forget this is still a goddamn punishment, darling” Negan warned and you did as you were told, coming to terms that this was going to happen and you were in fact enjoying it. But knowing Negan the best, or worst, was yet to come. “And keep that fine ass up high for me just like that.” 

Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt his broad hand directly on your rear, its heat reaching your skin through your underwear. He moved slowly downwards and you felt his fingers slide over your covered mound which earned a soft gasp from you. Negan focused to just one finger, trailing and tracing in small circles to tease you. Warmth consistently ebbed and flowed between your legs. He stopped for a moment and the warmth he was giving you disappeared, leaving you still wanting more. 

Just as you were about to turn over your shoulder, to break his earlier rule of keeping your eyes forward, a different kind of warmth spread over you with a firm smack! You gasped in shock and blinked rapidly. Negan had..spanked you! Before you could fully register the newfound slight pain, the pleasure returned once Negan had resumed working his finger against you. Smack! Once again, then the brief moment of pain disappeared with the intensity of pleasure increasing with each stroke. Smack! Then the pooling warmth. Smack! Negan's fingers pulled the thin fabric still covering your mound to the side. You couldn't hold in your gasps anymore, as Negan’s fingers were directly on you now and he chuckled softly. 

“Knew you couldn't hide those sweet fucking sounds from me for much longer” Negan said, obviously satisfied with himself. His finger slid gently over your sensitive bud and you uttered a soft and breathy moan. “Now if I'm the one to be honest here, I sure as shit can't wait until my name is the only damn thing you say when we're done.” Your knees threatened to buckle from underneath you at his words. Negan slowly began to increase the speed of his finger and your body leaned forward threatening to collapse.

“Ah ah ah, stay up just a bit more” You whined in response but raised yourself again and looked over your shoulder. Negan was about to speak, until you locked eyes with him and spread your knees a bit further apart for him. Instead, he smiled at your actions.   
“I’ll let that fucking show slide this time around.” Negan praised and you felt his body leaning over you again. 

His hands trailed over your hips, caressing them softly before you felt his hands at your ankles. With a pull, he guided you to laying on your stomach. Your face pressed against the side of the mattress and then you felt him continue his movements against your sensitive bundle of nerves through the thin fabric of your underwear. You writhed against the feel of him, exhaling softly. Without warning, Negan removed his fingers and helped you to face him, your back now against the sheets. 

“I don't wanna fucking miss any more of your reactions for what's yet to come, sweetheart,” Negan began to slide off your underwear and you found yourself assisting him as best as you could with wrists bound. “Now here's a sweet goddamn sight to see!” He spoke with satisfaction, eyeing you displayed before him. 

Negan hovered over you and began placing kisses along your neck and down to your collarbone. You wanted nothing more than to be able to touch him in return but he made sure to take that away from you. With a firm grip and a barely audible growl Negan slid his hands underneath the back of your knees to spread them open before him. You whimpered louder than you anticipated but the sight of this man between your legs flushed an intense heat all over your body and forced you to shut your eyes to steady yourself. 

“Now isn't the damn time for any shy shit, look at me” Negan spoke sternly and you followed his command. His expression was almost unreadable but there was no denying the intense look in his eyes. His lips slowly turned upwards into a smile as he tapped his fingers rhythmically on your knees. 

“Tell me something sugar, what happened to your sassy mouth from earlier?” Negan questioned, “You haven’t said a damn thing in a while, but you sure make some sweet fucking sounds that have got me anticipating a lot of things” Your chest raised up and down.

“You sure...like h-hearing yourself...don't you?” You breathed shakily. Negan laughed aloud and dipped his head between your legs and you gasped in anticipation until he moved to press a kiss against your hip and looked up at you with a grin that would make the most devout believer sin. 

“I’m sure as fuck gonna like what I’ll be hearing from you real soon now” Negan promised and ended his toying with you when he finally lowered himself between your thighs and sighed when his tongue finally moved over your sensitive spot.

Your eyes squeezed shut as his tongue moved overwhelmingly over you making the heat in your core rise. When you felt his hands caress your thighs, your eyes fluttered open to see him fully enveloped into you. Negan looked up at you finally when you pulled against the wrist on your ropes again and he began to suck softly and smirked when he made you moan much louder than anticipated. He withdrew for a moment and you whined, you were consistently getting closer and closer to your release and he made sure to stop just when you could feel your release. Your thighs were beginning to shake after being denied so many times and yet Negan kept going. You became a quivering mess while Negan held your thighs apart continuing to edge you and enjoying the work he was making of you to get his point across. Finally, Negan released your thighs and moved up to where your wrists were still attached to the headboard. You watched as he removed the hold onto the headboard and your wrists with the ropes around them. 

“Let’s go, sweetness” Negan spoke and raised himself off the bed. Still hazy and very much electrified, you raised yourself up confused as well. Negan moved over to where he was seated hours ago and beckoned you over with his long fingers. This must’ve been his way as payback from before and of course he would, you thought. When your feet touched the floor you had to steady yourself for a second as your legs felt weak from the amount of times you were denied your release. Negan bit his lip in satisfaction, catching the moment where you were trying to recover from his handiwork, and enjoying as you moved to him. 

“Don’t forget this is a punishment, so you’re gonna have to fucking work for what I know you want by now” Negan spoke and you watched as he removed his belt and tossed it to the floor while sitting in the chair where you were only in hours ago. You moved into his lap without hesitation nodding in response at his words and positioned yourself over him, grinding against him slowly. 

“Keep your hands on the chair” Negan ordered and you did so while he freed himself revealing his length to you more than ready at first sight. Your bit your lip at the look of him, anticipating his fit and knowing he would be the most that you would have to experience. You got pulled away from your thoughts at the feel of his broad fingertips pushing against your bud, reigniting the flame and spreading your warmth. Slowly, you sank into him and held in your cry at the dull ache of pleasure spreading at your core feeling him stretching you. 

“F-fuck” you whispered under your breath, just before finally taking him all in and adjusting. 

Negan groaned in response and watched as you bottomed onto his member, obviously enjoying the view. His hands held your hips onto him while your head fell back in return. You were able to start working up to a slow pace, moving up and down Negan’s length rhythmically and felt the bubbling heat in your core once again. Your fingers gripped onto the chair you were holding onto as you moved. You were beginning to reach the edge yet once again and Negan knew this as well. Yet true to his word, he made you work for it and enjoyed watching you ride him to chase your own release, to eventually give him his. Your speed gradually increased as you felt your walls moving around him and he began to match your movements, holding onto your waist. He was getting close too, beginning to aid you as he angled himself and made you lean over him so you could roll against him just right and earn your release. Negan made sure to stay true to his word of making you do all the work for what you wanted, but he was surely encouraging along the way. His lips tugged at the shell of your ear and his mouth sucked gently on the side of your throat. 

“Know why you’re in this chair...and not the bed?” Negan groaned in between your movements on him. You shook your head in response, your moans briefly quieting.“Because only good girls get to be fucked in the bed. So show me why you’re my bad girl instead” Negan whispered and struck your rear once with a smack. You moaned loudly in response and finally chased your release and rode Negan until he finally let you have your reward to which you cried out and spasmed against him. 

“N-Negan!” You gasped and he held your hips against him where you were connected as his own release arrived. The intensity was mutual as the fire finally began to quell itself. Your head hung over Negan’s shoulder as your breath began to steady itself as your knees quivered. Without missing a moment, Negan raised a finger under your chin to lock eyes with you. 

“Told you, I’m a man of my fucking word. Now move back over to the bed” Negan spoke and you moved off of him finding yourself barely able to stand. Negan enjoyed the view as your legs gave way under you only two steps over to the bed and you stayed on the floor, still in a haze and overly stimulated. Negan chuckled and watched as you turned back to look at him where he stood up and took you into his arms. He lifted you to the bed and gently placed you onto it, moving next to you. He pressed a kiss onto your temple. 

“Consider your punishment served, sugar. What happens next is entirely up to you” Negan spoke. 

“Tell me...how to be your good girl” You replied and Negan looked at you with his signature grin before chuckling. 

“Oh doll, you’re in for a fucking ride if you wanna be my good girl” Negan responded. 

“I think I just went for one” you spoke through your exhausted state and Negan laughed. 

“That’s just the tip of the goddamn iceberg, sweetheart. But, we’ll just wait and see what happens next, won’t we?” He spoke to himself mostly, since you had already began to slip into a much needed rest. Negan looked at your sleeping form and covered you while before getting out of bed to fix himself before heading back to The Sanctuary. He looked over your spent form on the bed and smiled to himself, satisfied that he felt his message went through clear to you. ‘Good girl, huh?’ Negan chuckled. He already knew that you'd be much more than he'd expected, good girl, or bad. You could be both, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read! Hope you enjoyed and if you did, let me know :) Apologies for the delay in posting the second part but I hope it was worth it ;).


End file.
